


No matter what

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Series: Murderous Love [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Obsession, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Jason Dean's life has been a frozen lake for longer than he can remember. Veronica Sawyer is the warm flame that has come to melt him and embrace him. Her happiness is the best thing he has in his life.He would do anything to keep her happy.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Murderous Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> To the two people who are reading this:
> 
> HI  
> HAPPY HEATHER'S DAY  
> September 1st is Heathers day, so I have come to give you this as celebration.  
> I'm sorry there are so few tags. Let's just say my phone doesn't allow me to put any tags that are not the suggestion that AO3 gives you, and the tags I wanted wouldn't appear.
> 
> So this is basically an obsessive love with JD doing anything to protect Veronica, worshipping her.  
> If you have read anything else of mine you probably give yourself an idea of what it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jason Dean was a solitary person, anyone who ever even just glanced at him could guess that. He seemed to always be alone, he didn't make eye contact with people, never talked to anyone unless it was completely necessary, never ever had friends since his fourth school, and he hadn't get attached to anything since his mother died so long ago.

He had learned how to entertain himself alone. How to play solitaire, how to read books thousands of times without having anyone to discuss them with, how to spend his nights laying on his bed listening to music, or on school how to just look to the floor or through the window all day. He had always been alone, and never in his life had he needed attention.

That is, of course, until he arrived at Westerburg high.

Where he met Veronica Sawyer.

When he saw the girl in blue walking with the group of venomous snakes he had been curious, when he talked to her in the cafeteria he was surprised, on the seven eleven he was charmed, and when she found herself on top of him in the middle of the night, he knew he was in love.

It wasn't the sex that had him fall in love with her, though he had to admit she was damn good at it. But sex was not it, he would have been attracted if that was it, not in so much goddanm love as he was.

Her brown coconut hair fell into her shoulders gracefully as she revealed her deepest secrets and her ex-forbbiden places to him.

The blue moonlight was passing through the glass of his window, illuminating her as if she was an angel, a deity brought from the skies to cure him, to love him, to accompany him. 

When they met each others eyes and kissed, he could see the burning passion in her eyes and could feel the chaos in her lips, but also the tenderness and beauty in all her celestial skin and soul. 

Perfection. That's why he fell in love with her. She was his type of perfection.

Since then, it seemed as if he had forgotten completely about how to be lonely. Every time the room wasn't filled with her presence there was an ache in every single molecule of his body, with no exaggeration.

He tried to ignore it at first, but it increased as the minutes passed. He tried distracting himself with books, solitaire, listening to music, looking down the window, or doing various things he hadn't tried before, nothing worked at all.

But when he was around her, the thing was a whole different story. She casted some sort of divine aura that brightened everything around her. Around her he couldn't stop smiling, he was pretty sure he hadn't smiled that much in all his life. His heart couldn't stop beating, his brown sugar skin became red every time she laid her beautiful chocolate brown eyes on him, and he could feel all his body working triple just to impress her.

He couldn't find himself not being around Veronica. He felt the joy he had never experienced in his life by just hearing her voice, or seeing her, or touching her, or simply thinking of her, when she wasn't far away, of course. His love was powerful and godlike, and she was a perfect angel, and for those reasons he had to protect her, no matter the cost.

"I really don't want to go back to school..." He heard his angel talk meanwhile he was day dreaming, about her of course. They were walking through the cold winds of October towards the school grounds of Westerburg high.

"I mean, I guess I had really been lucky with the rat infestations, and good luck doesn't last forever" After her beautiful being appeared through his window on Friday, he had enjoyed a beautiful weekend with her, and when he had felt that those moments would end on sunday afternoon, a call was made to the house. A rat colony was found under the school building, and it was required to do an extermination as soon as possible, so there was no school for a month. A month where he bonded with Veronica Sawyer, and where he fell more and more into her love trap.

"Is it about Red Heather?" Something had been bothering her, something had altered her being this whole month, and JD knew Red Heather had something to do with it. During the dates they had over the month, which JD made sure were many, she seemed to be avoiding something, she didn't want to go to expensive places, she wouldn't dare step near a clothing store, neither a candy store for that matter, red things seemed to scare her and loud shouting triggered fear in her eyes.

"I didn't told you a whole lot about that... Yeah, ummm, I kinda pissed off Heather at a party, and she declared my social life's extinction as soon as we entered school again, which is today, so.... people are probably gonna be bothering and stuff... Hooray" Her tone was awkward and not really excited, sarcasm obviously slipping in at the last second.

His heart started bumping blood at maximum speed, his hands twitched and his teeth clenched. They wanted to hurt Veronica? His Veronica? Aren't they the stupidest sheep at the mercy of the evil bitch farmer? Luckily for Veronica, she was his special black sheep, and he was the wolf that would protect her.

"No worries darling, I'll make sure nothing bad happens? Alright?" He took out a cigarette and lit it up, placing it by his lips and taking a relaxing puff out of it. He was tensed by the death declaration the devil said towards his angel, it was something he just couldn't ignore or let slip.

"I guess you are right, you are intimidating, maybe they'll back away as soon as they see you. Not that you intimate me! But maybe to them..." A little shy smile appeared on her face, and that was enough to make him calm down. The sweet smile that she produced and the shinning love she radiated gave him reasons to continue being alive, something he had been lacking of for so long.

They stood in front of the school's gate, and he noticed how every muscle in his angel's body tensed up, her respiration seemed to stop, and she basically just... froze. He laid his hand on her shoulder, which made her turn around to see the comforting smile that he was providing, cigarette replaced with encouragement.

Their hands reached for the door and entered the elongated main hallway of the school. The broken lights flickered in the white grey ceiling, the clouded sky didn't help the atmosphere, the crowded hallway just made it feel worse, the teenagers swarming through the tight corridor, making it impossible to pass through.

No one seemed to notice or care for their presence, but Veronica was still obviously tensed up. JD had to bring her body closer to his to comfort her, and it kind of worked.

His dark eyes went through all the room, giving a death glare to anyone who dared lay judgmental or curious eyes upon his beautiful angel. On his intimidation routine, he spotted the three dangerously bright traffic light girls, and his body instantly turned to defense mode. 

"Well well well, what do we have here, little Veronica Sawyer and oh! It looks like you got yourself a new toyboy, what a sight" The devil's voice echoed through the hallway in a ridiculing way towards Veronica, making the boy's internal demons rumble inside of him, wanting to leash out and get rid of the red queen once and for all.

JD settled murderous eyes on the Heathers, his hand traveiling towards his angel's waist, holding her majestic and fragile body in place. He didn't need to see her to know that she was in a distressed state, her breathing hitching at the Heather's words and her whole body going stiff, as if the fiercest of beasts was in front of her, just about to eat her. The only thing he saw was a pathetic girl with no worth to this world.

"Heather look, I'm sorry about what happened at the party, I really am. I'll just stop being a Heather and we'll be out of each other's hair" JD knew his angel's intentions with that collection of words. She was lingering to that last string of hope that maybe and just maybe the demons would leave her alone if she just renounced her title as ruler of the school. But JD knew better, he knew how they worked, how they terrorized, they would not stop until her being was at the bottom of the social pyramid, or if someone stopped them from hurting her, and that someone would be him.

The scrunchie wearing Heather laughed with venom at the blue girl's words, subsequently her two little puppets joined in, making every airhead nearby laugh with them. Red Heather abruptly stopped laughing and placed her idiotic eyes on JD'S angel with some sort of nonexistent superiority. He wanted to slap that woman, she didn't have any right to look at Veronica, much less with such condescending attitude.

"Veronica please, I thought you were supposed to be smart." The red wearing bitch gave a step forward towards the celestial brunette, making both her and JD flinch, tho JD flinched for completely different reasons. "You are not getting off the hook so easily. I told you, nobody at Westerburg is going to play their reindeer games with you." The embodiment of red approached Veronica more and more which each word, getting dangerously close to her majestic figure. 

"You've fallen from up high with the eagles and dug your own grave" JD used every last smidge of self control left on his body to not charge against the red girl and drain every last bit of life from her. The demon stepped back to her original position, saving her own life from JD'S desire to strip away the breathing she didn't deserve.

JD turned around to lay eyes upon his angel, checking if her being was ok. It turned out she wasn't, not at all. Her face resembled fear and anguish, even having glossy eyes growing on her. She was affected by the empty lyrics of the bitch herself. 

Jason Dean couldn't have been angrier at that moment, not at Veronica, of course not a Veronica, he would never be able to bring himself to be even slightly annoyed by her. No, he was angry at them, at those soulless bastards who confused her, twisted her mind into this state where their words did affect her. She was better than them, every single one of them, she just didn't know it.

The blonde in red gave JD a sly smile, almost as if she had shown him something new about the brunette, something he wouldn't like. He could imagine all the mindless thoughts in her empty head as she gave him that smile, thinking he wouldn't worship the gorgeous girl anymore. He would have chuckled at her idiotic thoughts, but something stopped him. Veronica was gone.

His brown caramel eyes widened at the realization, turning back to where she used to be, finding just an empty spot and his empty heart. He hastily looked around through the sea of students, not being able to spot her majestic coconut hair. His heartbeat accelerated in a nanosecond, his mind passing through the worst scenarios of her destination.

He wasn't sure what it was, maybe luck, maybe skill, maybe a connection between them to a deeper level, but in a matter of seconds he _felt_ her. It was like a ray of sunshine peeked through the heaviest of storms, calming down his sinking boat and giving him relief. He knew where she was heading, immediately moving his legs towards her figure and leaving behind the shallow devils.

He made his way through the mass of students, pushing and shoving the bodies around as he tried to reach for his sweet angel. In between all the commotion he heard a silent whimper from a too familiar voice. His heart tugged at the sound, making everything is his body work triple. He had to get to her, he had to help her, he had to comfort her, he had to save her.

She seemed to finally stop moving. Her blue silhouette crouched down on a dark hallways leading to somewhere JD didn't care. He only cared about her, only cared about the crying angel down on his feet. He lowered down to her level, tiptoeing to reach her divine being, but going down to reach her physical body.

"Hey" He said softly, the softest he had ever said a word in his entire existence. Her brown celestial eyes looked up from their hidden position. She looked at him with glossy tears and pinkish sclerae. Jason Dean felt his breath stop at that image. She was crying. She was sad. She was **hurt**.

"H-hey" He gulped down, afraid of the situation. It had been millennia since he saw someone he cared about cry. It had been a millenial since he cared. The dark knight was not trained on how to save his princess on this one. He sat down at her side, maybe that would help. It helped when she did it.

The dark hallway was awfully silent compared to its fellow hallways. It was empty, cold and dark, just like JD, but now he had a light, and he had to keep that light happy. He looked at his angel, her gaze avoiding his, her tears falling down to the dirty linoleum floor. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to tell her that she could talk.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me! I told myself that I wouldn't care what they said, but- Ugh! I don't know what happened. I guess I'm just... weak" His angel's tone varied through the sentence, going from apologetic to disappointment, changing from frustrated to plain beaten. JD paid attention to each word and every sound that left her mouth, his thumb rubbing her back for support.

His face didn't show it, his walls painted of worry and compassion, which he was definitely feeling, but in the deepest parts of his abyss there was rage. How dare they make her cry, how dare they make her think she was less than them, to make her think she had to bow down to them. He wanted so badly to punch them.

His rage was quickly soothed by the warm feeling of pale hands resting on his chest, clenching on him for dear life. He could swear he stopped breathing. It didn't matter how many times she touched him, it was always a blessing. He wrapped his arm around his angel and placed his face on her puffy chocolate hair, trying his best to comfort her sad figure.

He took in her scent, apricot. He took in her warmth, comforting. He took in her voice, majestic. He took in her shape, divine. He took in her eyes, jewels. He took in her, perfect. All so so perfectly perfect, except for her emotions, flooded with grief and in such a despondent state. He loathed that.

"Don't worry darling. I'm here. I won't let them get to you" His soothing voice said, keeping her being as close as his as possible. He had to shield her from all the evil. Protect her from all the scum. Secure her from the damage outside. He had to keep her safe.

_**"No matter what"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did!  
> You can always leave a kudo or a comment, those always bright up my day.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
